When King Kai is bored...
by The Sandrock Gal
Summary: Hmm, now let's see, kiddies...do *you* know what King Kai does when he's bored? Poor Gregory is the errand "boy" in this story...involves DBZ/PM/SM/GW/Tenchi


This is a fic that inspired me from reading some crossovers, courtesy of Fanfiction.net…enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Pokémon DOES NOT   
BELONG TO ME SO DON'T GO SUING ME, IF YOU DON'T MIND!  
  
King Kai stands infront of his house, snickering. His pet monkey, Bubbles is jumping around and Gregory the cricket was balling over with laughter.  
  
"This is your best idea yet, King Kai!"  
  
King Kai adjusts his pair of sunglasses. "Why, thank you Gregory…I try."  
  
King Kai? King Kai, can you hear me? Hello?  
  
"Kami? Is that you old man? How have you been doing now a days?"  
  
Oh, well, er - peachy, King Kai. I wanted to speak to you about what you're about to do…  
  
"What's a matter, don't you like the idea?"  
  
Um, are you sure this won't cause any trouble…you know, with the combination of different dimensions and worlds-  
  
"Kami, Kami, Kami…Goku and the gang can take care of anything that I - er - we throw at them. You know that! I'd never send any monster that could possibly even have a chance to blow up the moon."  
  
"I think it's too late for that, King Kai." Gregory told him.  
  
"You're killing the moment, Gregory."   
  
"Well exccuuussse me!"  
  
I suppose you're right.  
  
"Of course I am! Now sit back and relax as I make the puppets dance!"  
  
What an interesting way of putting it.  
  
"Ariogto."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rina Cays looked up at the sky, thinking she saw something. But there was only air up there. She gazed back down at the lake.   
  
Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Guy, and Goten were swimming in it. Piccolo was on the shore at the other side, drinking water. Vegeta was sleeping against a tree, with a few birds landing on his pointed nose every now and then. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Mrs. Briefs were setting up a large picnic area, unloading a truck-full of food and disposing Capsules Corp. containers. Rina's and Guy's daughter, Neika, was sitting by the edge of the lake, so her toes were lightly dipping in it. Vegeta's and Bulma's son, Trunks, was lying down with his head in Neika's lap.  
  
And Rina…Rina was leaning against a tree watching her friends.  
  
"Oy, Cine, you look bored!" Her husband, Guy exclaimed after coming up from Goku bobbing him underwater.  
  
She jumped behind a tree so as not to get splashed. "No! No…I'm quite enjoying myself…"   
  
Gohan and Krillin swam closer to where she was. "RRReally?"  
  
"Yes yes yes! Go splash…Vegeta! My, he doesn't seem to be having much fun…sleeping with the birds…" Rina told them in defense.  
  
They all looked at the Saiyan Prince. A bluejay was now sleeping on his nose. Piccolo snorted.   
  
"Hah! I'll wake him up!" Goku said mischeviously, swimming to the edge of the lake. He was about to dump a gallon of water on Vegeta, when-  
  
"LUNCHTIME!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
King Kai laughs. "Well, everything seems normal there…Goku still has his unsatisfying appitite!"  
  
Bubbles's stomach growls. A teardrop forms…he makes a quick dash for a banana.  
  
"Now…" King Kai turns a quater way counter-clockwise, thinking. "Let's see what's going on with those crazy girls…"  
  
Be careful, King Kai.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I hear you."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lita screams when she smells smoke coming from her apartment, and rushes to unlock it.  
  
"Oh no oh no oh no!" She yells, turning the doorknob and busting open the door. "Honestly, I thought I'd have to use a thunder shock on the door- OH NO!!!!"  
  
Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Rini followed Lita into her home. The whole room was filled with thick smoke…they coughed.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked.  
  
Lita opens all the windows, fanning the air. "My crepe suisett…it's ruined!"  
  
"Well, Lita, that's what happens when you leave it cooking to chase after some boy you saw walking down the street." Rini told her.  
  
"And then locking us all out," Mina added.  
  
Lita scowled. "Oh lay off already! Come on, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena grabbed her purse again.  
  
Lita led her friends out of the apartment and locked it. "Fast food. I burnt our lunch."  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash came out of nowhere, and a spinning vortex replaced the hallway. The girls were frightened out of their comprehension, and hugged each other. Serena and Mina were crying.  
  
"Hey hey, whoa whoa!" A tiny voice, like the vortex, suddenly appeared. "No need for crying over burnt French food, ladies! I'm sure Goku and his friends have enough to eat… if they haven't eaten it all yet…you know how Saiyans are!"  
  
They looked infront of them and saw a tiny cricket floating. He was the speaker.  
  
"Saiyan?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Serena!" They all scorned at her.  
  
"I can't help it! I haven't ate since…since…I can't even remember!"  
  
"Ten minutes, Serena you pig!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"My…and that girl is suppose to be the strongest of the group?"  
  
"In a way…sad, isn't it?"  
  
King Kai smiled roguishly grinned. "Now now, Gregory. Did you sent them on their way to Goku's place?"  
  
"With a smile! Now pay me those yen!"  
  
King Kai nervously laughed. "Heh heh, heh heh. What 'yen'? Heh heh…?"  
  
"Err! You little-"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Maybe, if you don't move, they'll go away." Krillin cautiously whispered to Goku, not taking an eye off of the strange group of six girls that had popped out of nowhere by the lake.  
  
Goku didn't (couldn't) say anything. His mouth was too full of rice balls. But him, and everyone else at the picnic was staring at the visitors. Except for Neika and Trunks, who weren't all that hungry and stayed in the same spot. They didn't even take to notice of the young ladies.  
  
"Ami!" Rei hissed to her blue-haired friend. "Who are those people? How'd we get here?"  
  
"I'm sure that we are in another dimension, but I have no clue who those people are…why are they staring?"  
  
"Hey, why are they staring at us?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Pssh, naturally they're looking at my good looks." Goten said, smiling greatly.  
  
"Goten, please." They laughed heartilly, and started to eat once more.  
  
The Sailor senshi became jumpy. "Wh-wh-what are they laughing at?"  
  
"Probably at what they'll do to us!" Mina said, nervously.  
  
"Oh please you guys. I'm going to talk to them." Rei bravely said.  
  
"Be careful, Rei!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA! This is great! Don't you agree, Gregory?" King Kai asked, holding his stomach.  
  
"Hilarious." He said plainly, his back turned from King Kai and crossing his arms.  
  
"Ah c'mon, Gregory! Why would you even believe for a second that I could pay you…we're dead! There's no money here."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Just help me finish this gag, and I'll…cook you dinner for a week."  
  
Gregory turned. "King Kai, if we're dead, how could we eat, huh?"  
  
"Uh well…you caught me on one technicality…now how am I going to finish this-"  
  
King Kai, hurry up and think of something quick to bribe that bug! I want to see how this thing turns out!  
  
"Whoa Kami! I get the picture!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Pika…pika…"  
  
"I know you're hungry…I'm starving too, Pikachu."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"Us five." Misty wearily said, holding Togapi.  
  
Ash looked up the road ahead to see if any city was coming up. But, to his discouragement, nothing but country.  
  
"I thought you said this was a short cut to Chrome City." Ash said.  
  
"And it is…compared to the way Misty suggested." Brock told him.  
  
Misty frowned. "I was delierious! No food in three days…I could have fainted by now, if it wasn't for that bush of berries we found on my route! Do you see anything edible here, Brock? I don't like dirt!"  
  
Brock, ignoring Misty, wailed. "I haven't seen officer Jenny in sooo long! I miss her…"   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu, frustrated, said.  
  
A high-pitched laugh echoed from the sky above. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked up, tired. There, floating high, was a hot-air balloon.   
  
"Time for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"Oh no…" Ash said, irritated.  
  
"Not now! I'm too hungry to get mad."  
  
"Too late for me…"  
  
"To protect-Ah! You bubblebrain, what are you doing?" Jesse was cut short.  
  
The pokemon, meowth, was balancing on the basket of the hot-air balloon. I think I…I think I smell rice balls!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What? Where!?"  
  
"Down there, dive dive!"  
  
Meowth was rocking the basket too hard, though.   
  
"Meowth, meowth stop it! You're tipping us ovvveeerrrr!!!"  
  
Team Rocket was dropped from their balloon and fell like a sack of bricks on the road infront of Ash and his friends.  
  
"Go on, out of our way."  
  
"No way, you have rice balls! We're not leaving until we get some!"   
  
"Well why are telling us that? We don't have any! We've been starving for three days…"  
  
"But…" Meowth sniffs the air. "There are some here-"  
  
"Where already, you stupid cat? WHERE!"  
  
"I don't know! They're far away."  
  
"Hehehe, looking for these, pals?"   
  
Everyone looked up in the air again to see a criket with two large riceballs in his hands.  
  
The pokèmon masters' eyes widen at the site of the food.   
  
"Pikachu, go!"  
  
"Geodude, I choose you!"  
  
"Go Arbok!"  
  
"Wheezing attack!"  
  
Gregory, startled by the strange animals coming at him, waved his hand behind him, and the same vortex that the Sailor senshi was confronted with appeared.  
  
"Pikachu, go ahead and shock him!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahahah, that was a brilliant play Gregory!"  
  
Bubbles jumped and clapped.   
  
Gregory, slightly burnt from Pikachu's attack, bowed. "King Kai, I definitely deserve that foot massage now! That little rodent fried me!"  
  
"Oh my, do you think his blast got Goku and the girls?" King Kai asked.  
  
It sure did!  
  
"The massage will have to wait, my cricket friend. Now we must see what's happening down on Earth."  
  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"PIKAAAAACHUUUU!"   
  
Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta (though he was sleeping), Guy, Rina, Neika, and Trunks had their energy shield up when the unexpected explosion of electricity went off from out of nowhere.  
  
Well, actually, the source of the blast had appeared out of nowehere. Pikachu, aiming to hit Gregory, was zapped into the spinning vortex that the cricket had set up, along with Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, James, Togepi, Geodude, Arbok, and Meowth. They all found themselves inbetween six girls, and a group of other people infront of a lake.  
  
Everyone seemed to be toasted, burned to a crisp, except for eight people who were mildly surprise by the sudden assault.  
  
"Goku…who are these people?" Bulma asked him, her hair on end. Literally.  
  
The Saiyan shook his head. "Iamd Ooth-"  
  
"Chew and swallow first, Goku!" Chi-Chi told him.  
  
Recovering slowly, Brock sniffed the air, not carring what just happened. "I smell…I smell…"  
  
"Like burnt dog, what just happen?" A girl from one group with brown hair tied up said, brushing herself.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu realized the strange place and jumped on Ash's shoulder, looking at one group of people to the next.  
  
"Where are we?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
"How'd we'd get here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Where's the rice ball?" Brock whined.  
  
Goku's ears perched up. "Hey, are you guys hungry? We have a whole bunch of rice balls here if you-"  
  
Brock popped up infront of the Z gang. "Where where where? I'm soo hungry!"  
  
"Brock!" Misty scowled at him, pulling him back.  
  
"No no no! They have food! I don't! I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry Misty?"  
  
"I know I am," Ash said.  
  
"Now don't forget us!" A girl from the otherside with long blonde pigtails said.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Hold on a second!" A short man with a bald head stood up from the picnic and came infront of his friends. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"Well, I'm Rini," A small girl with pink hair up similar to the older one's said. "This is Serena, Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita. Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know who we are?" Krillin asked. "Well, do you atleast know who she is?" Krillin asked, pointing to Rina.  
  
"Krillin what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I figure since you're a famous doctor, maybe they'll know who you are…"  
  
"Who's that, Mr. Krillin?" Rini asked.  
  
"That's Rina Cays…maybe you'd be more familiar with Neika and Trunks; they seemed to be your age…hey you two, quit snoring and get out here!" Krillin called at them behind some trees infront of the lake.  
  
When Trunks emerged (after Neika), the Sailor Senshi squealed and ran up to him, all introducing themselves at once.  
  
Trunks was half asleep at the time, but when the girls came up to him, he was woken up almost with a heartattack. Neika smirked and whispered, "Have fun" to him. He nervously looked back at her with a plea for help, but she stood beside her mother.  
  
"So, what's with the tourists?" She asked.  
  
"We're not tourists!" Rini said, coming up to her. "Some bug attacked us and we went through this vortex thingy and ended up here."  
  
"Yeah, same thing happened to us. But he teased us with a rice ball." James said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We haven't eaten in three days…"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"My my, these people are such whiney babies." King Kai declared, shaking his head.  
  
"That's what happens when they don't eat." Gregory told him. "Now, do you want to see what happens when a certain cricket doesn't get his tired, hard-working feet rubbed!?"  
  
"No!" King Kai held up his hands in defense. "Uh uh, can't I bring this last group there? Just one more! It'll be really funny…Kami, you support me on this, doncha?"  
  
If I must…leave the old man be for now, Gregory.  
  
"Who are you calling old, ya crazy coot!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Where do I have to go. Mind you, this is the last time…then my feet have better be soaked in mineral water, or I'll bring Frieza here!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"THIS IS INSANE!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Duo. Think rationally!"  
  
"That's the problem, Quatre, I am!!!"  
  
Gundam Wing Zero, Deathsycthe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Shenlong, and the Tallgeese Hyoto…not to mention a hundred tauruses…stood before three mobile suits. Colony L7, right behind them, was the trio of mysterious suits' target. Relena Peacecraft was desperately trying to stop them.  
  
Trowa Barton, in Sandrock, fired at the closest enemy mobile suit near him with his guns. It only hit it away from him, into a lingering meteor.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Trowa asked. But no one could answer him. So he charge at a different one and tried to split it in half with his sword…just then the opposing suit blocked it with its own sword.  
  
Then Duo Maxwell, in his Deathscythe, fired at the mobile suit nearing toward him. It dodged and started to power up its laser beam gun…however Duo flew at it and sliced it in half with his laser scythe before it could fire.  
  
When the mobile Trowa was battling with heard his comrade's yell for help, he looked at his mobile suit, away from Trowa. At that moment, he fired on him for a last time, winning when his enemy blew up.  
  
The Taurus suits kept on attacking the third suit. It was superior suit compared to the other two, and put up a hard defensive fight. When half of the tauruses were destroyed, Heero told them to stay back.  
  
"Heero, you can't do by yourself-" Quatre said.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"No, listen! A single suit attacking another won't do it! We all need to surround him and attack at the same time."  
  
"That won't work," Wu-fei butted in.   
  
Duo agreed. "Yeah, he's too fast. He'll just moved out of our ranges."  
  
"Besides, we'd all be wasting our firing energy."  
  
"It'll work," Rehya told them all.  
  
"But you don't have a beam gun, Rehya."  
  
"So? I'll fight with the enemy for a while, making sure that he's focused on me, and when he least expects it, you all will surround him and fire. He'll be too busy trying to get me out of his face to do anything. I'll keep him in range."  
  
"What if you're in the range too?"  
  
Rehya took out her set of miniture trispears. "That's none of your concern. If I'm in the range, so be it. As long as the enemy is in your view, fire. Don't worry about me. I'll do my best to get out of there, but whatever happens will happen."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Mission excepted."  
  
"Rehya don't! You'll get killed!" Relena's voice came over the computer's speaker-system.  
  
"You heard me, Relena, what will happen will happen. I have to do this. I'm the only one."  
  
"But can't you-"  
  
"There's no reasoning with him. Or me. Let me do this."  
  
"Be careful. All of you."  
  
Rehya charged at high speed toward the enemy. She swiped at him with Hyoto's left arm, but he missed. Then he attempted to fire at her, but Rehya dodged.  
  
"Pretty good for a woman." The enemy said to her as he blocked her sword with his.  
  
"Pretty good period." Rehya sent out an explosive in between her and the other mobile suit. It blew up infront of them, and the two parted. The enemy saw the outline of the Tallgeese a few feet above him through the smoke. He fired at it with his laser beam, but the shot went right through without a detonation. He waited for it to clear, and saw the Tallgeese wasn't there afterall. A blow to his mobile suit's right leg showed him that Rehya was behind him the whole time.  
  
"You'll fall for anything. That's what the Zero System showed me." She simply said, then fired at him again while he looked astounded by her move. The shot was aimed at the enemy's laser gun, sending it far out into space.  
  
"Just a little longer, Rehya…keep going." Quatre told her.  
  
She nodded and boosted up her speed flyers' power.  
  
"How come you're the only one fighting me? Why aren't your friends helping."  
  
Rehya smirked and positioned her long trispear. "Does it look like I need help?"  
  
The enemy attacked Rehya this time taking out a shotgun and aiming it at the cockpit of Hyoto. Rehya saw this action from far away, thanks to the Zero System. When he was close enough, Rehya snapped the other end of her spear up at the gun so quickly that it slipped out of the enemy's posession.  
  
But then he went to retrieve it.  
  
"He's not in our range, Rehya, get him back down!" Heero told her hastily.  
  
She didn't want to use her speed flyers too soon, but he was going fast. She used her regular boosters to fly up toward the unoccupied gun and smacked it back down to where they were fighting before. Just as Rehya planned, the enemy then followed the gun back down into the range of the Gundams (who were now a fair distance around them, their laser guns in position.)  
  
"He's down, let's shoot!" Duo said.  
  
"No!" Quatre interrupted. "He still in the mood to fight one of us. Not yet. Go a litte more, Rehya."  
  
Rehya then flew down toward her enemy who didn't have the gun yet. She hit it again, to the side.  
  
"Ah, you're playing keep-away, huh. I like your originality. However, it's not like it's the only weapon I have left."  
  
He whisped out his sword. Rehya frowned and attacked once more but sending out an explosive first. The enemy looked on his radar for the Tallgeese, then at the smoke. Once again, Rehya's outline was in the smoke where she had last been.  
  
"Hehehe, you think you can fool again, little girl?" Without looking at his radar screen, he twirled behind him and swiped, thinking Rehya tricked him and would be waiting there. But she wasn't.  
  
Everyone could hear Duo giggling slightly.  
  
"Yah, nothing can get pass you." Rehya stood in the same place. Once again he was surprised, and out of anger he turned back around, trying to hit Rehya. But she cut his sword from the suit's arm with her light saver trispearas he went to attack.  
  
"Hm…I'm guessing you'd be wanting that shotgun about now…"   
  
"Rehya, can't we shoot now?"  
  
"No, he's can still get out the way. He has to lose more fuel…"  
  
The opposing suit charge for the gun, now floating out to nowhere. But Rehya, being closer to it, hit it like a baseball with her trispear way past him. He chased it like a dog after a stick. As he was flying back, Rehya taunted him.  
  
"Come on, my marionette puppet. You can do better than that…just a few trys, and I'm sure you'll get it."  
  
He exploded in rage at the mocking and fired shots one after another at Hyoto.   
  
"Now!" Rehya exclaimed.  
  
Heero and the Gundams fired at the enemy mobile suit. Just seconds later he realized the five beams streaming down through space, all aimed at him. He looked back at the Tallgeese, with his own suit going crazy with a red alert and evacuation signs and beeps everywhere. Everything was so bright, no one could see where Rehya had went. After what seemed to be an eternity, the five laser gun attacks met the enemy's suit and in after a second or so, an explosion erupted in the void space…it was so bright, people on the Earth, moon, and colony could see it.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"My, they sure are one serious group." King Kai observed.  
  
"A little to the left, King Kai." Gregory, lying on his belly on a massouse table with a towel around him said, grinning. King Kai sent a powerful punch to the cricket's left shoulder blade.  
  
"Too much! Too much! OOOOOWWW!" Gregory's smile disappeared. "Hey, what's the big idea, King Kai?"  
  
"You're so lazy Gregory! Those young peoples lives' were in danger just now and all you're doing is lying around!"  
  
Gregory jumped up with his towel. "Hey, wait a second! I was just there with them! I just saved all their butts back there! You're calling me lazy!? You're the one making them all causing their lives to be on the line in the first place!"  
  
"I'm King! I can do anything I want!"  
  
Whoa you two, be quiet! I can't hear what they're saying down there. It's pretty funny, you two might want to listen in as well.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Rina! I told you those pills you made me take weren't helping!" Bulma exlcaimed.   
  
"What are you talking about Bulma, I've never been wrong with my prescriptions before-"  
  
"Now I'm starting to see giant robots appear out of nowhere, too!"  
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She pointed above everyone, at a small distance. Halfway to the ground, 70-feet tall robots with giant bazookas were landing infront of the mountains behind the lake. Everyone gasped and the six young ladies screamed. At the sound of the piercing shrieks, Piccolo's ears perked up and he came out of meditation. Vegeta woke up with a jolt, the birds flying off of his nose.  
  
Krillin cringed. "Would you girls mind not doing that!? Now you got Piccolo and Vegeta all cranky!"  
  
"Right after we got them to sleep, too…" Rina added, glaring.  
  
Vegeta rushed infront of the picnic. "What's wrong with you people!? I was trying to get some sleep!"  
  
"Yeah! You woke the birds on his face that were sleeping too!" Goku added with a giant grin.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"But what are those things!?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
"Maybe they're a more complicated version of Magneton." Ash said.  
  
"Mag-what?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's a magnetic pokemon-"  
  
"They're not from Capsule Corp., that's for sure." Trunks confirmed.  
  
"They seem to be humongous humanoids." Ami told them, looking at small hand held computer.  
  
Neika rolled her eyes. "No kidding…I'm going to look at them.  
  
"You're what? No, stay here."  
  
Heero opened the cockpit of Wing Zero, as did Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu-fei, and Rehya.   
  
"How the heck did we get here!?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I have no idea…"  
  
"Hey, well what do you know," Rehya said smiling. "I'm still alive."  
  
"Hey, then it worked?"  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
Heero looked up at the bare sky, then went inside Zero again.  
  
"Whoa, wait for us!"  
  
The six mobile suits took off again straight up through the atmosphere.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Now where are they going?" Jesse asked, sheilding the sun from her eyes as she watched them.  
  
"There's nothing up there."  
  
"Weird…"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Is this a joke!?"  
  
"Wha…wha…"  
  
"How is this possible!"  
  
The Gundams and Hyoto hovered miles above Earth. They were baffled. Everyone was sharing the same thoughts.  
  
"Where are the colonies?!"  
  
"Where are the taurus suits!?"  
  
"Where's the moon?"  
  
They were circling around and around, but the only contact they had outside the planet were each other.  
  
Rehya rubbed her head. "Ugh, maybe I hit my head a little to hard."  
  
"Come on, let's go back to Earth. I saw a group of people there earlier…maybe they could help us."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"You're kidding! Creatures that have special powers and can only say their name? Amazing!"  
  
"Want to see ours?"  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Goten nodded. They watched Ash, Brock, and Misty pull out a collection of red and white balls, saying:  
  
"Squirtle!"  
  
"Onyx!"  
  
"Starme!"  
  
"That's all you guys have? I thought you said you guys had more-"  
  
"We do! We do! It's just that…" Ash pointed to the girl with spikey red hair and boy with spikey blue hair with the overlarge cat.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They always try to steal ours because their's stink on ice-"  
  
"Hey, take that back you tweerp!"  
  
"Yeah, that's Team Rocket you're talking about!"   
  
"This is a weird day…" Neika muttered.  
  
"Oh, can I see that yellow mouse thing?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's not a yellow mouse thing, it's Pikachu." Ash said proudly.  
  
"Whatever. It's pretty cute." Lita scratched Pikachu under its chin.  
  
"Pika-!"  
  
THUNK.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!! THEY'RE BACK!!!!!!!!"  
  
Once again, the girls screamed and rushed to hide behind Trunks.  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad they decided to join us." Neika said, grinning.   
  
Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong landed closer to the large group. Their large shadows covered the crowd.  
  
Heero and the others were lowered from their suits' cockpit and landed on the ground. They saw everyone and walked toward them, Quatre and Rehya leading.  
  
"Hi, there."  
  
Goku got up and walked toward them. "Hello, I'm Goku. Can we help you?"  
  
Trowa took a step forward. "Where's the nearest Free Alliance base?"  
  
Goku raised his eyebrows, confused. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Wu-fei frowned. "You're part of Roma-Feller, aren't you!" He took out a gun.  
  
"Whoa whoa! I don't know what you're talking about. I-"  
  
"You shoot at my uncle I will make sure you die crying." Neika ran up infront of Goku with her own shotgun, pointed at the Chinese boy.  
  
But he looked back at Heero for an exlpanation.  
  
"Not to mention attempted murder."   
  
"What?" Rehya asked.  
  
Neika took out her police badge and showed everyone.  
  
"Aren't you a bit too young to be an officer?" Duo asked with a smirk.  
  
"Do you suppose I should ask you if you're too young to have those robots in your posession?"  
  
"Robots?" Trowa asked. "Those are mobile suits. Gundams. And the yellow one is a Tallgeese."  
  
Neika clicked her gun with a smirk. "Uh huh…"  
  
"Alright now, no will shoot anyone." Quatre went inbetween Neika and Wu-fei. "We just want to know why the colonies aren't in space."  
  
Neika then turned around and sat back down next to Gohan. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? I've done all that I could…I'm no psychologist."  
  
"They are crazy, aren't they." Guy said.  
  
"Crazy? What are you talking about?" They came closer to where they were eating. "Where are the colonies."  
  
"Where are your brains? What 'colonies'?" Rini asked them.  
  
Wu-fei growled.   
  
"This can't be good." Quatre said.   
  
"Hey, you guys look hungry. What some?" Bulma held up a plate of rice balls.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Food…must eat food…" In a blink of an eye, the Deathescythe pilot swiped up all the rice balls, then burped.  
  
"Moron." Wu-fei muttered.  
  
"Hey those were suppose to be mine!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Got any sake?"  
  
Bulma hands him a bottle from the basket.  
  
"Oh, perfect!" Duo sits right down and helps himself.  
  
"Save some for me!" Brock rushes over and stuffs his face as well.  
  
Serena, with no more self-control, races over and sits next to the boys, helping herself to the noodles. "Wow, these noodles are delicious…my compliments to the chef."  
  
"That would be Rina." Chi-Chi said, pointing to her.  
  
"Very good!" Serena snaps her chopsticks and resumes eating.  
  
"Brock, really! You're such a pig!" Misty exclaimed behind him.  
  
"That's really rude of you, Duo."  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh calm down everyone and eat already! It's obvious you're all hungry. Sheesh, people from alternative universes are such babies." Neika told them. She notioned Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and Chi-Chi to get up from their spots for the outsiders to sit.  
  
Vegeta disappeared and reappeared above the layout of food, grabbing the smoked fish before Wu-fei could get one.  
  
"I'd like to eat, if it's alright with you." Vegeta scowled at them, eating the fish on the otherside of the lake.  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma hissed through her teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
